green knight of Camlot
by Nujum Key at your service
Summary: After Sonic left Camelot peace was finally achieved. But one day, a new king came & forced Merlina into hiding. The land was torn into pieces, but with it the rebirth of a new knight. A girl like a plant with no memories of the past. accepting OC'S
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was basically an idea I got & I thought I would be a good fanfic. I'm not getting ahead of myself though. First, ill finish my kingdom hearts saga(which will take a looooooooooooong time) before I officially start on this, although I might post a chapter every here & there.**

Ch.1 The rebirth

Remember Camelot after Sonic left. Well quick peace of background info, Camelot actually became a much better place. For about 20 years. After that, Merlina's 16 year old child became ruler of the kingdom as Merlina became too old to do so. But he was never what his mother had wanted. He had chosen to order death sentences left & right for disobedience & demanded high taxes & a land which he ruled entirely.

Merlina was forced into hiding after being given a sentence herself for advising against her son. The knight of the round table accompanied her as they had attempted to stop him for nearly 6 months. Then, a year after his crowning, his magician successfully created a spell to bring back one living thing lost from the dead. But not without a price. The magician would die for nature would be then taking what is being given.

There was a magician who was about to commit suicide before hearing of the discovery, so he went to the king & volunteered.

There was a grand gathering, & the rebirth brought a girl. A girl with a shirt like a plant & ears like a bud. Looking at her, you couldn't even see a nose. Because she was a plant & her name was Cosmo.

_Quick note: the reborn human/plant/whatever doesn't remember anything of his/her past life._


	2. Chapter 2

** I kind of like this story & since I like that review from spykemaster (thanks) & my co-writer having trouble with the other story, I thought I may as well type another chapter of this. Enjoy!**

Ch.1 I am…who?

_Huh…where is…what just…I can't…_

"Where did that body come from?" said a voice. It sounds like a child.

"Nature supplies what it does, we don't chose." Replied a deeper voice.

"Well then did it work?!"Whoever this kid was, he sounded impatient.

"It should have, though I never really tested it."

"Tested…what?" Came out my frail voice.

I was scared, but I wasn't dumb.

I knew how to walk. I can walk. My voice felt as though it was never used for a long time, but I knew it was mine.

What I wasn't sure of was what was going on. I could think, could understand, but only the very basic. I knew what memories were, but I had none. When I searched my mind, I could only remember a big moon & something yellow. A loud voice was there, but I was ignoring it. I felt funny & the yellow thing was holding me. It felt blurry, but right about now it was all I had.

"You mean you have no recollection of what is going on?" said the king after a few minutes of my saying so. Recollection…oh right remembering.

"Well I will tell you. I am king Markis son of Merlina, a witch in hiding."

Witch…that's something bad … I think.

"Any way you are a new recruit, here after your home perished in circumstances unknown to us. You came to ask for the job of a soldier yourself & as I accepted you…fell."

I think this guy isn't letting everything on…what is he hiding. I had to know.

"What are you hiding?"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." His face was semi-confused & half blank.

Either he doesn't know, or he's trying to fake that face. I can't really do anything else, I'll have to hope.

"All right where do I start?"

"Training, I'll appoint someone to show you your role or part of this army. Welcome to the royal knights."

"Oh…all right." I turned to go when I realized 2 things.

"Sire…can I ask a few things?"

"Ask Marcin son of Merlin." He said, pointing to the wizard behind him.

"All right, um, Marcin, Where should I go?"

` "There is a map of the castle outside this door & along every staircase. Go to the training grounds, it's a floor under here."

"Thank you, and the other thing is," I hesitated," what is my name?"

"From this moment, you are to be called, the green knight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this story has more chapters than my kh story…is that weird? Well that's what happens when you get a co-writer. Oh & I mixed a little of my teen life into this, Invis is my favorite character in Spriggs on YouTube (Willy). Don't watch unless you know most of the world's cuss words … & more.**

Ch.3 the REAL beginning.

"Green knight?" asked a soldier.

He was clearly in charge, considering he was smaller than the other soldier's & wore a much brighter armor, purple! Under it he was likewise, purple. He had a horn & actually looked like a triceratops. He even had a notepad with him.

"That's what Marcin told me to call myself."

"Alright, I am Invis the knight of Silence."

"Why do they call you that?"

He disappeared for a moment, and then I felt something hit my head.

"Anymore questions?"

"No."

"No sir."

"No sir."

"Good, now for your training, I want you to train with Hellios, knight of the air."

"Hellios? Who is that?"

"Terror from above!"

This voice was much lighter & filled with that sense of care-freeness you get from a 2 year old. It probably was, considering the bucket of water that fell on Invis.

"DAMNIT HELL, YOU ARE SO DARN LUCKY YOU OUT RANK ME!!!"

"CHU-CHU!"

Now a much smaller blue…thing added a smaller bucket. To his head."

"GAS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR LITTLE (this is rated M stuff right here) YOU WONT EVEN HAVE ONE ANYMORE!"

The duo laughed merrily as they flew from the scene.

"Well rookie, you should follow them."

"Great…"

This should be fun. Or interesting anyway.

I ran in the direction I saw them run, but then I slew down (I'm not much of a runner apparently) & I noticed she was on foot staring out a window nearby.

"Umm…excuse me."

"Huh? Oh hi, I haven't seen you around here. & no helmet! That's new. Not for me of course but normally…"

She kept on for a bit. She was sort of rabbit-ish but taller. She wore armor like the others, but hers was yellow & much lighter. At that moment I realized everyone but the King, Marcin, & this girl had a helmet. She even had a metal skirt.

"Are you Hellios?"I interrupted.

"Actually it's Helios. Invis likes Hellios better so he calls me that."

"Oh…wow. You & him don't get along huh?"

"Chou-chou." Gas came back with two more bucket fulls.

"Okay never mind." I said.

"So why did you want me? & why don't you have armor or a helmet or even a metal skirt or anything?"

"I'm new here. Today's my first day."

"Oh really? Well then I think you should be better prepared to be a soldier."

She hesitated, then added, "So what size are you."

"Huh?"

"Are you a small or a medium? You look like a medium."

"err…I'm uhhh." I honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'll take that as a small. Stay here." She bolted.

"Huh? Hey wait!" I took a few steps but then she commanded, "Wait!" again. So I stopped & waited. About half an hour later she got back. & was carrying something gray.

"Here, I'm sorry it took so long but they ran out of metal skirts since there aren't so many girls here."

"Armor?"

"Yep, it's kind of required for soldiers."

I slipped it on over my other dress.

"Good son I'm guessing Invis wants you to train with me."

"Yes."

"He probably expected me to hate it but watch this. Gas, can you, GAS!"

Gas was lying down asleep & was startled awake.

"Oh you're tired? Well this simplifies things. Here, take this." She gave me the bucket.

Five minutes later, Invis didn't like me any better than Helios.

"There, now he hates me just as much as you!"

"Yep and?"

"And what?"

"Never mind, hey don't you need a sword?"

"Umm…Ya I guess."

"Come on lets go to the blacksmith he can make you one."

We left the barracks & went into town. Near the gate into town we stopped in front of a shop with a hammer on an anvil sign. Inside, there was a yellow fox. He had two tails & was about my height. In fact he looked like…like…like…

Suddenly I was in a dark cave running. There was a voice beside me & something in my hand was glowing. Quickly, we hid behind a rock."I knew something was weird about these fire flies!"

We were back at the moon, except it didn't feel as blurry.

I was on something huge. A voice was hesitating. "But…Sonic."

"When my caption needs me I'm here to help!"

& then the void continued to a rate where it only hurt my head. Images flying faster. Tears, whether from me, or the me from my memories I don't know…


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 legends made.

SPASH!

"Did it work?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it works on Invis."

I muttered something & opened my eyes. The splash seemed slightly unnecessary, but it did help me get up. I noticed Helios & the blacksmith were staring at me. I sat up & noticed I was on a bed in a small cozy room. Next to me was a fireplace with some metal on top & some rocks around it. On the other side there was a shelf fill with tools & unfinished weapons & some food. Under them both was an anvil. To the left was a small door & a small plant near it.

"What happened?"

"Were not sure. You just fell over when we came in. Are you all right?" Helios answered.

I looked at the blacksmith.

"You two look so alike."

"What do you mean?" The blacksmith asked, thinking him & Helios.

"You & that boy. The one I keep seeing."

I held my head, trying to remember.

Helios walked next to me," Green knight, where do you come from."

I kept silent, pretending I hadn't heard.

She got the message that I either didn't know or wish I didn't know.

"So you know another fox, one who looks just like me?"

"Yes. At least, I think so."

"What do you mean you think so?"

"My memories are rather blurry. I can't even see a face."

"Oh…so why'd you two come here anyways?"

Helios had just forgotten," Oh right, green knight here is a new recruit."

"Really? I thought you were a commoner considering that you have no sword. Oh wait, I'm the black smith."

He laughed heartily & pointed at the shelves. "First swords complimentary."

He walked over & picked 3 swords from one of the lowest shelves labeled 50 gold (in my story I'm making it gold instead of rings. 50 gold is about a hundred dollars. O.O swords are expensive in my world, this is the cheapest set).

"Here, pick one."

I looked at the last sword the blacksmith had left.

"what about that one?"

He hesitated," I'm not sure. I found it outside my shop one day. I'm not sure who made it, but I read in a book about a blade that could draw power of trees. But only it would chose its wielder. I think they're the same swords but that sword was in a myth. I used this with no problem. The descriptions the same though."

It was a slim sword, an arm length. It had a sort of blue-ish tint in it & the handle bright green. I picked it up.

Suddenly, all around me there was green light, & it seemed to flow into the room. The plant suddenly tilted upward.

"What was that?"

"A legend coming true."The blacksmith whispered. He stared in awe at the blade, which had become a bit bluer. I looked at it too.

"I'll take it."

He nodded. Then opened the door for us," Come back anytime, okay."

"Thanks!"

Me & Helios left. When we got back, a soldier told us that we were called to the meeting room.

Five minutes ago. Fortunately, Helios knew a secret passage leading straight there. Turns out there were several of them since the place was so old. Anyway when we got there it was a large room with a half circle table in the center. Where it was flat stood a throne, tall & red, with a bored king in it.

"Ah there you are. Knights of the new round table, allow me to introduce our new member, the green knight. Marcin claims she has talent, something special. So we are assigning her as a member of a round table. Watch her, & if there is anything of interest, report it. Any questions? No? Good. Dismissed."

Invis, who had raised his hand, put it down.

"Oh & by the way," He added, looking back," I'm assigning the green knight to Lightning in the dragon's cave. The dragon was killed a long time ago, but there's still treasure & gold to take. Hopefully that won't be too difficult.

"Leave tomorrow morning."

And with that he left.

Tomorrow should be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**thought u should know i read the reviews while I write chapters so if you have something to say review it! Oh & thanks to authers (??) comment I'm going to try & put more descriptive backgrounds, this chapters going to be my last for a while, damned TAKS preps. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE from this story. I based ALL of them off sonic characters which are obvious…except maybe king Markis & Marcin.**

* * *

Ch.5 Wrecked

I woke in Helios's room. After she dumped a bucket of water on my head.

"Now I understand how Invis feels."I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"Well hey, at least he's awake."

"I feel so special."

I looked around. The place was completely made out of stone. It was how most of the Knights of the new round table was, about the size of a living room. Complete with 2 beds, a small makeshift bed for gas, a wooden desk with a gas lamp on it & 2 drawers,& a picture Helios had put up of her mom & her when she was younger. All of the rooms had 2 beds; Helios never had another person in the other bed though. The king has said whenever I was in the capitol which was renamed as Marcilot. I wondered how creative he was, GREEN knight, INVIS knight, Markin's Camelot, Markilot. Is he even trying? Before I could ask, another soldier did. He was immediately given a week in the dungeon for "arguing with my rules." Tough.

Now what was I supposed to. Oh right, go to a dragon cave & loot it with someone named Shine. My guess, he's probably yellow, white, on fire, or see-through. Or shiny. Etcetera.

She & Helios walked down more long stone hallways. A LOT of long stone hallways. I could only wonder how King Markis, Invis, or anyone could memorize it. Thankfully she would be leaving. Of course, the next place could always e just as big, or bigger. Well hopefully I can memorize it if it is.

Breakfast was some soup & bread with plenty of water in the feasting hall. It was unbelievably huge, probably the size of several houses. Two walls had doors nearly 30 feet high on a wall of 40 feet. All around both frames were torches, & in a straight line through a wall. On one side of the doors there were stairs leading to where the Elites ate, which was basically the same but in the middle was another half circle, just like the one in the meeting room. And a throne of course. There was a new here like in the meeting room, & it was next to Helios.

Which I found good. On my other side was Invis, who had arrived last, looking harassed? His helmet was gone & his eyes were red. He seemed fidgety, & a bit frustrated.

"Does he always look like that?" I asked Helios

"No not really, he's a mess, he even forgot his helmet."

"I HEARD THAT!!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"MAYBE THAT BUCKET ON TOP OF MY DOOR HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!!!"

(robotic voice)"Miscomprehending. Please repeat in better detail."

"THE DOOR.D-O-O-R!! BEFORE I SLEPT."

"So that kept you from sleeping?"

"Yes!!"

He let out a few curses that would make this rated M. After that I ate the read & soup without anymore interruptions.

I was told to go to the bridge & meet up with Shine at the cave. Apparently there was a boat waiting at the dock, & Helios was supposed to show me there.

The trip through town wasn't very eventful, but Helios told me the town had been the same since backing to king Markin's grandfather's time, Merlin. I thought that Marcin was Merlin's son but apparently Marcin is the king's uncle. So the king's mother was his sister. It's amazing that I could actually (sort of) understand that.

When we got there there was a lone dock at which a completely destroyed boat sat at the end of.

"What happened."Helios gasped.

"Were not sure miss, we just got back from lunch an hour ago & we've been searching the wreckage for what could've happed."

I looked down. Large pieces of planks were torn & broken.

"Whoever did this was either really big, or has something really big." I remarked.

"I bet it was Gawain, knight of destruction from the old round table. I've heard he could destroy an entire mountains." Said the fisherman.

"That's a rumor," Helios replied," but I guess he might be strong enough to do this, if he had a big enough weapon."

"I'm confused a bit on the knights of the old round tables history," I interrupted," do you think you could say a little of it?"

"Okay, "Helios replied," I've READ THIS IN THE OFFICIAL Markilot history book. Apparently 30 years ago King Author had become a wise & just king after pulling out an ancient sword, but 20 years ago it drove him power-mad. For a single month the land was destroyed. But then, Merlina stopped her father's rein. Nobody is really sure how, but she ended up with the sword. Her father died & she put the sword in a crevice that led to a river a year after. My mom said she was there even! So after that it was all piece & prosperity until _Merlina_ went bad. Luckily king Markis was already on the throne so she's in hiding now with the knights of the old round table, her supporters." She paused for suspense," & they still live in Markilot today."

And that's the tale of the knights of the old round table. What do you think?"

"Why does everyone keep turning bad?"  
"My mom says that power can turn a person's world around in seconds. She said that the less power I get, the better. But that doesn't mean powers a bad thing. At times it can be useful, but only if not abused."

She then surprised me, "Do you know what abused means? When I asked mom she just laughed."

I resisted the urge to laugh, but I managed to tell her. Then I somehow clicked in back to the problem, "How do I get to the cave now.

"I don't know." Helios said slowly. We gazed down at the wreckage," looks like we should go back to the castle & tell them what happened."

"Ok."

She got up & started walking.

I looked a bit longer. I wondered what would happen now. King Markis would probably be annoyed, & I'd probably end up on another boat. Oh well.

When I got up however, I got there in what I call the funniest way of travel I ever experienced! I actually tripped at first.

No, not into the river. Right onto the biggest part of the wreckage, which was still tied to the boat.

"Green knight!"

The fishermen had already noticed my fall & gathered at the cliff. Helios hadn't noticed yet but she'd notice I wasn't with her. Hopefully she'll come back, but I wonder if she can pull me out of this. Sure she can fly but how much weight can she hold?

Just when I began to doubt she'd come, I noticed her voice amongst the fishermen & she managed to push them out of the way.

She immediately flew down to me & put out her arm, "Grab on."

"Thanks." But we couldn't fly. We could barely get off the ground.

"I think it's the armor."I said," We have to find another way back up."

"How?"

Suddenly one of the fisherman yelled, "HEY! Do ya' think you can jump that wee gap there." He pointed & we noticed a piece of the ship was fairly close to the land.

"I think so thanks!"

Helios went up to the fisherman.

I started to walk, the length of the wreck seeming much smaller when I had first seen it. Looking past I figured it was about 10 steps to the end where I had to jump. All or Nothing. Breath in, breath out.

One step. I held up. Obviously, considering it was sturdiest here.

Two steps. Still strong.

Three. This part was apparently the skinniest part of this wreck. If the plank would break, step 4 would be it. I held my breath

Four.

Five. Past the skinny end! The fisherman above cheered. From here it would be easy! I started to walk faster.

Six!

Seven!  
Eight!

Break? Suddenly a shoe someone had obviously thrown into the river hit the small end! It broke!

I was still standing on the plank, but it broke off & went down the river!

PANIC!!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Green!!"

Helios immediately jumped after me, but there was no was she could help. I was going too fast.

Wait, is that a rock? A four foot rock!? Somebody hates me.

I reactive leaned right when the shoe passed my left. & the plank leaned with me.

It was then I discovered what would soon become a famous sport: Surfing!

I leaned one was & the plank went with me! It was amazing, I was sure I was the first to figure this out. I could be famous for this!

While these thought floated around my head, the rock hit me. Instinct upgraded my head & my sport. It made me turn the board (Which I had started to think of it) sideways. The board skidded along the rock & I flew! Not like Helios but that's how I felt! The thrill took me over & I let out a whoop.

Helios got an even more distressed about that, & I tried leaning back, hoping I'd go backwards. The current was too strong but I slew down enough for her to catch up. When she held out her hand, I laughed. This obviously began to annoy her.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN' MENTAL!!"  
"So your taking after Invis now?"

"GRAB ON!!"

"Helios you don't get it. And you won't unless," I spotted a floating plank nearby," Look grab that." I pointed to the plank.

She looked at me as though I really was mental.

"Trust me, please."

She realized I wasn't _standing,_ I was _riding._

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT!?"

"You don't have too yell! I'll show you when I get back from the cave, tell the king that I went without the ship but don't tell him how. I want to be there when he finds out. Same with the other knights!"

She hesitated, then yelled," OKAY!" & turned back. I started having the time off my life, straight to the cave!

**1800 words! The other chapters are only ranging from 200-800! I rule! If you have any questions or requests be my guess to pm them!**


	6. notice

Notice:

Umm I'm really sorry; but I'm not going to be writing for a while. I'm starting high school; & since I want to get into a good college that means studying, which means less free time to write. Of course school is starting, & I do have my own life. Basically I'm going to stop writing, at least until maybe winter vacation or something.

Although right now I was wondering what the people who read my story think. Hey if I do write I want to make sure people read!

**How Worlds Collide:** My latest story & first pokemon one. If you want to submit an OC feel free! All suggestions are appreciated & you will be mentioned in the disclaimer. When submitting please do it through pm, not review. I'm actually almost done with this one's next chapter.

**Green knight of Camelot:** Both of these have already been at a standstill. I'm thinking of having Sonic re-enter Camelot & lend a hand, but I'm not sure. Also if I do how soon should I make him meet up with Cosmo? Since these have already been on pause this will be the soonest update.

**Kingdom Hearts: A mix of Keys: **Personally my favorite out of all my stories. Thanks for all of the OC's! Still accepting worlds & characters! Not likely to be updated soon! Plots already out for the ones I have planned though sorry! I'm thinking of changing the episode the pokemon world takes place in, just not sure yet.

If you can tell other people about my stories, or try one of my other stories. I really like to write, I just don't have the time. Motivation might help though, so please review, at minimum n how I;m doing so far.


End file.
